


Drunk

by CinderSpots



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Hair Pulling, Kinks, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: An Aramour smut fic, bc i can't stop myself
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Kudos: 49





	1. 1

It should be noted that when the six queens go to a bar, something fucking crazy happens. Just no matter what, something will go sideways. Though this time, it isn't an _entirely_ bad thing, it's just they were both drunk and that wasn't how Catherine wanted it to go.

Catherine was feeling down, after watching at least four people (who stood a chance) ask Jane out and give her their numbers. Catherine turned to the bartender and ordered tequila immediately, and after ten more shots of that she was feeling _great_.

And she felt even better after the strong vodka she had.

Cathy was sitting near her, and silently judging her no doubt.

Catherine knows her daughter has a mean sense of humour, but doing what she did next was just cruel. She didn't appreciate how she steered her drunk mother into flirting with her very serious crush while drunk, in a very sexual way.

That isn't how a mother daughter relationship is supposed to work.

It's supposed to be supportive, but in all fairness Catherine outright told Anne that Cathy was in love with her a few months ago so this was probably payback for that stunt. Cathy smiled before leaning over.

"Hey, you know, you're really drunk, so drunk in fact that you could say whatever you wanted and get away with it because you are wasted. Anything, including something about Jane, to her face in fact."

Catherine, in her drunk stupor immediately pounced on that idea, and hungover Catherine would attempt to murder drunk Catherine when the time came the next day.

But until then she was going to drunkenly flirt with Jane until she legitimately turned into a tomato. She stood up and walked confidently over to Jane. She looked up with a smile waving slightly until she saw that Catherine was shit faced.

"Oh dear." She mumbled, knowing full well that things could go very bad when Catherine was drunk.

Catherine straightened herself out before leaning over and cupping Jane's face.

"You are really pretty, you know that?"

"W - What?"

"Yeah! You're like the most beautiful woman on earth! Like a goddess - what's her name, the one of beauty and love, oh! Aphrodite! Are you Aphrodite in disguise, I'd believe it honestly."

Jane flushed as she stared at Catherine while she babbled on and on about how beautiful Jane was.

"And you're super smart, and kind. You're just perfect all together." Catherine slurred before sighing in adoration.

Jane (somehow) got even redder at this and stuttered a thank you out. Catherine beamed at her before leaning even closer.

"Do you want me to keep all of those guys away?"

Jane blinked, confused at the sudden topic change but nodded anyways.

Catherine had a glint in her eyes that only now Jane could detect as mischievousness, a strange look on her. She wrapped her arms around Jane and tugged her closer, she kissed her roughly and Jane gasped into the kiss before returning it.

Jane kept her arms around her neck when she pulled away, refusing to let go. Catherine stayed close, understanding the message Jane was trying to send her. They breathed against each other and Jane could see the men that were previously checking her out walking away in disappointment.

Jane didn't tell Catherine that.

Instead she dragged her back down for another kiss, letting out a whimper when Catherine dragged her bottom lip between her teeth. Then Catherine was dragging her to the dance floor, where sexual fantasies come true.

Before Jane knew it she was drunk, not off of alcohol, but drunk off of Catherine. They were pressed against each other, admittedly grinding. Catherine's hands were wandering, and Jane couldn't think of one reason why she should stop her.

(Maybe because they were in a public place, but that's just common sense.)

Catherine's hands stilled on Jane's hip, gripping them tightly, even _possessively_. Jane wrapped her arms around Catherine's neck and reeled herself in, her body suddenly hot. They continued to dance for a while until Jane moved her hands to Catherine's shirt and yanked her in for a heated kiss.

Catherine immediately reciprocated, jerking their hips together causing Jane to moan. They stopped dancing and stumbled back a little, kissing each other fiercely. Catherine pulled away for a second before Jane dragged her back.

Catherine's grip on Jane's hips remained tight and possessive, something that turned Jane on. When they pulled apart their lips were swollen and their eyes were blackened. Catherine lunged forwards and kissed Jane again, biting her lips, causing Jane to gasp. Catherine took the chance to slip her tongue into Jane's mouth and explore.

Jane pulled away, breathing heavily. Catherine stared at Jane for a moment before tugging her towards the door.

"Come on, let's go home before them."

Jane briefly wondered who would drive them home, and then remembered that Kat was the designated driver this time.

"We'll call an Uber."

Jane followed Catherine in a trance, only focused on the sway of her hips. They passed by the queens and Jane shouted,

"We're gonna head back early, let us know when you're on your way back!"

Cathy laughed, the only one knowing what was happening between the two. The queens nodded in understanding and waved them off. Catherine impatiently tugged Jane again, signalling that she wanted to leave.

Jane turned and followed Catherine outside to where the Uber was waiting. They sat in the back trying to not make out in this strangers car. The moment they were outside they thanked the driver and rushed into the house.

Catherine slammed her lips against Jane's the second they closed the door. Jane moaned against her pressing needily. They stumbled through the house, only pulling apart to go up the stairs. Jane slipped into her room and turned around to resume kissing Catherine.

Catherine grabbed Jane's hips and slammed them into her own. Catherine started to unzip her dress, kissing and biting Jane's neck. Jane started to take Catherine's shirt off, desperation beginning to seize her.

Soon Jane's dress fell to the floor, leaving her in her bra and panties. Catherine's eyes raked over her body and Jane moved quickly to remove Catherine's jeans, while Catherine's hands roamed over Jane's semi-naked body, unclipping her bra, then sliding her panties down. Jane was entirely naked and at Catherine's mercy, while Catherine still had her underwear on.

Jane whined against Catherine as she pinned her against the wall, Jane looped her fingers through Catherine's panties and tugged them down, wanting them to be even. Catherine pulled Jane's hand away and slid her underwear off herself.

Now they were both naked and Catherine marking Jane's neck while her hands fondled with her breasts, pinching and rubbing them. Jane moaned against Catherine when she slid her knee in between her legs. Jane started to grind down onto her leg.

"P - Please."

"Now?"

" _Yes_! I need you _now_!" Jane demanded.

There was a spot on Catherine's leg that was drenched in Jane's arousal, a clear sign that she wasn't joking. Catherine removed her leg and lifted Jane by her legs. Jane clamped her thighs around Catherine's waist, her back arching as Catherine continued to leave hickeys.

Catherine rubbed a finger through Jane's folds, growling at the arousal.

"You're dripping for me." She husked in her ear.

Jane whined against Catherine, her hips jerking against her fingers that were still rubbing through her folds. Catherine smirked at the action and thrust a finger into her. Jane moaned loudly and bucked her hips.

Catherine groaned at how easy it had slid and pushed in two more.

"Fuck, _Catalina_......." Jane moaned.

Catherine started to pump faster, enjoying the mewls of pleasure that spilled from Jane's lips at every thrust. Jane started to rock her hips against Catherine's thrust, searching for the most friction.

Catherine curled her fingers and almost immediately hit her sweet spot.

" _Oh fuck_!" Jane shrieked, a startling change from before.

"That feels good?"

"Oh _yes_! Your fingers feel _so_ good inside me, right there, _right there_!" Jane begged.

Catherine thrust faster into her. She realized that the harder she fucked Jane the louder she became so she suddenly rammed her fingers inside her, slamming into her sweet spot.

"Oh! Oh fuck me, fuck, yes! _Harder_! Please!"

Catherine slowed, causing Jane to whine.

_"Please Lina, fuck me harder!"_

Catherine groaned at that and resumed ramming into Jane's sweet spot repetitively. Jane harshly bucked her hips against every thrust, her moans getting louder, and louder.

"Lina! I need - I need -"

_"Hold it."_

Jan let out a whine, her thrusts not stilling, almost impossibly becoming harsher. Catherine added a fourth finger randomly and relished the scream of ecstasy that escaped Jane's lips.

Still not permitted to cum, Jane continued to ride Catherine's fingers with a fever. A constant stream of cuss', begs, whimpers, and encouragement spilled from her lips. With every thrust Catherine's fingers reached deeper and deeper inside her, making her desperate to cum.

"Oh please! Please! I've been good, I swear!" Her voice cracked at the end, the true lust frenzied feeling showing.

Catherine fucked her harder, not wanting it to end, enjoying the way she begged for more. Even though she knew it would make it worse, as Jane rode Catherine's fingers, and enjoyed it, she leaned over, making every thrust far more enjoyable.

"I need you, _so bad_ , can't you feel how _wet_ I still am for you?"

Catherine gasped and rammed her fingers deeper than she ever had before, causing Jane to scream her name.

"Oh yes! Like that! More! Please, oh fuck, please! Oh I need you to make me cum, please, please make me cum!"

Catherine started to growl again and she spread her legs out more, giving her more room.

"Have you been good for me?" Catherine asked, her fingers doing wonders inside of Jane.

"Yes! Oh, I have been _so_ good for you!"

"Hmm, my good girl, that's you?"

"Yes!"

"Say it, say who's my good girl."

_"I'm your good girl! I am! Oh, fuck me please!"_

Catherine scissored her fingers, wanting to see how she'd respond.

"Fuck! Do that again! Oh your fingers feel so good!"

"Be a good girl for me and cum. Can you do that? Can you cum for me?"

Jane immediately screamed and came all over her fingers. Catherine continued to pump, and quickly brought her to another orgasm.

"Lina!" She screamed when Catherine continued to thrust her fingers deep inside her. She convulsed again, this time Catherine let her ride out her high before carrying her over to the bed.

Jane groaned and flipped herself on top of Catherine, a dark glint in her eye. She left love-bites along her neck and chest. She took a breast in her mouth and sucked lightly on it while pinching the other one. She sloppily pressed kiss to her breast before switching and repeating the process.

Jane slid down until she was at her heat. She let her breath hit her heat, making her arch hre back and dissolve into whimpers.

"Please."

Jane gripped her thighs and brought her close and swiped her tongue through her folds. Immediately Catherine moaned in pleasure, her hands tangled in her hair. Jane swiped her tongue fast, eating Catherine out like it was her last meal.

Catherine's hips surged against her tongue. Jane grabbed her thighs again and brought her closer, burying her head deeper between her thighs. Her tongue slipped inside of Catherine, moving quickly.

Catherine's hips rocked against her tongue, desperate for more pleasure.

"Fuck, Jane!"

Jane hummed into her heat, sending vibrations through Catherine's body.

" _Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes_! Don't stop!"

Jane brought a few fingers up and roughly thrust them into her. Catherine moaned loudly, her hips desperately bucking against her.

Jane lapped quickly, in a lustful daze, wanting to hear her cum by her tongue. Her nails dug into her thighs, keeping her in place. Catherine kept begging for more, and Jane kept giving it, the leg that wasn't being held down was jerking wildly, a sign that she wanted to arch her back, but was holding back.

Jane buried her head deeper in between her thighs, her tongue reaching further. Catherine started to tense, and orgasm building up quickly.

"Jane! I'm gonna -"

Jane thrust four fingers inside her, and grinned when she tasted her cum. She helped her ride out her high before licking her clean and herself as well. She crawled forwards and kissed Catherine roughly.

Catherine kissed back passionately, tasting herself on Jane's lips. The kiss quickly became heated, and Catherine pushed her tongue into Jane's mouth. Jane moaned, her hips jerking down. Catherine gripped her hips and jerked them down.

Jane groaned and started rubbing herself on Catherine's thigh.

"Oh fuck. I need you, I need you bad." Jane said breathily.

Catherine shivered underneath her before she lunged up and pushed two fingers inside Jane. Jane let out a cry of pleasure and jerked her hips down harshly, enjoying how deep her fingers went.

"Oh! Fuck yes! More! Oh god put more in me!" Jane begged.

Catherine obediently thrust the other two inside of her, causing Jane to scream her name desirably.

_"Oh, fuck me, just like that! Right there! Oh, fuck me please!"_

Catherine placed her hand on Jane's backside and forced her down onto her fingers, causing Jane to moan loudly again.

"I'm g-gonna-"

Jane shuddered and came on her fingers. Catherine pulled her fingers out and sucked the clean in front of Jane. They both panted for a few moments before careening backwards onto the bed. They curled into each other, and fell asleep immediately.


	2. 2

Waking up the next day with a beauty in your bed is _supposed_ to be amazing.

It was _not_ when it was the woman you were in love with and you slept with her while intoxicated.

_________________________________

You would think that they would get together after this, but _nooooo_.

You will be surprised by how easily they sabotage themselves and convince themselves the other didn't want it, or it was some mistake, or a prank.

Oh yes, they somehow turn it into a negative.

__________________________________

Jane woke up slowly.

Then real fast once she realized she was in Catherine's bed naked and sore.Her breathing became erratic as the events of the previous night replayed in her head.She had sex with Catherine, finally she'd been with the woman she was in love with, but was drunk.

_Oh god._

What if Catherine regretted the previous night?

Jane slid out of bed and picked up her clothes. She peeked outside and once she saw that nobody was out in the hallway she darted over to her room and changed. She took an ibuprofen and headed down stairs to make breakfast.

She hummed to herself, trying to distract herself from the fact that she had just had sex with Catalina de Aragon and loved every second of it. Catherine seemed to enjoy it too, but she was also very much drunk.

Slowly the house filtered into the kitchen, the very last person being Catherine. For a moment Jane thought hurt flashed through her eyes when she saw Jane, but when she looked up Catherine wasn't even looking at her anymore.

In fact, for the rest of the morning she didn't even talk to her. Jane eventually walked over to her and tried to make small talk, but Catherine immediately cut it short and went back upstairs, clearly upset.

_______________________

Catherine knew that it happened, so where was Jane?

Catherine grinne as she remembered the previous night. Jane clearly had enjoyed it, and she definitely wasn't drunk enough to not remember, but that brings up the point from before.

_Where was Jane?_ _  
_

Catherine heard chatter downstairs, and she realized Jane was downstairs, making breakfast, like everything was normal.

Catherine walked downstairs and looked at Jane, bitterness welling in her throat. How stupid she was to have thought that Jane actually liked her back. She turned away from her, and pretended not to feel her gaze on her for almost the entire morning.

_She pities you._

Jane eventually walked up to her and started to make small talk. Catherine tried to not be aggressive but soon she couldn't keep talking to her. She cut the conversation short and stormed up the stairs, barely holding back her tears.

___________________________

Jane avoided Catherine for the rest of the day, the morning making it very clear that Catherine didn't want to talk to her. Jane wondered how long it would be until she did talk to her again, she couldn't believe that she slept with Catherine.

Jane was upset with herself for putting that on her friend, who clearly didn't return the feelings.

Jane made sure that Catherine's tea was ready at noon, but also made sure that she wasn' down there. Jane made sure that Catherine wasn't in the kitchen when she made everyone's lunch an hour later. Jane made sure that Catherine didn't have to run into her all day, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

It was a lot of work, especially when Jane needed to do something but Catherine was there, but it was worth it to possibly get her friend (never girlfriend as she's learned) to talk to her again.

Jane would have to push through the pain of knowing that Catherine wasn't interested in her that way.

___________________________

Catherine avoided Jane for the rest of the day, the morning making it very clear that Jane didn't want to be with her. Catherine wondered why she would sleep with her then, she couldn't believe that she'd slept with her.

Catherine was upset with herself for sleeping with her friend, who clearly didn't return the feelings.

Catherine made sure that she left at exactly noon to get her tea ready, to make sure that Jane was gone, but her tea was mysteriously already made. Catherine made sure to be gone by one so that Jane could make lunch uninhibited by Catherine's unwelcome presence. Catherine made sure to not run into Jane all day, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

It was a lot of work to not go talk to Jane when she was upset or angry about some little or small thing that had happened that day, but it was worth it to possibly get her friend (never girlfriend as she's learned) back.

Catherine would push through the pain of knowing that Jane wasn't interested in her that way.

____________________________

Jane sighed in sadness as she watched the clock tick by. It was time for bed and she'd gone a day without Catherine and already hated it.

Jane got ready for bed, brushing, flossing, mouthwash, pajamas. Jane pulled her book out and read a chapter of it before she put it away again.

She sighed again.

A knock sounded on her door, Anne and Kat poked their heads in and waved to her. Jane put on a smile and waved them in.

"Whats up?"

"We can hear you sighing."

Kat elbows Anne, an _ow_ slipping from her lips while glaring at Kat.

"Well it's true! Anyways, what's wrong?"

Jane sighed, contemplating whether or not she should tell them.

"I can make Anne leave if that's the problem."

The offended look that Anne sent Kats way was hilarious and made Jane giggle. Her smile dissolved back into a frown a moment later though, making Kat's concern even worse.

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yes."

"Of course."

Jane sighed.

"I slept with Catherine last night."

"Oh _shit_!"

"No _fucking_ way!"

"Yeah."

They stared at her, and she realized that they wanted her to _'spill the tea'._

"It was amazing."

"Tell us everything."

Jane did, she told them everything, from the fact that she had been drunk and also amazing in the sheets, and that she'd left the bed before she got up so she could change and get dressed.

"Yeah, she's upset because you left."

"What?"

"Yup, she thought that you regretted it, so she put her walls back up so you couldn't hurt her again."

"So you're saying that she does want to date me?"

"Yep."

"And by me panicking and leaving, I made her think that I didn't want to date her?"

"Yep."

" _Mother-_

_________________________

Catherine was sad, and she was trying to change that but without Jane it wasn't going her way. At all. She wanted Jane to be lying next to her, cuddling with her, kissing her, dating her.

But that was never going to happen.

It was made clear to her throughout the day that Jane just didn't like her that way.

And that was okay.

_Catherine_ would be okay.

Eventually.


	3. 3

Jane was on top of the world.

Catherine was drowning in the oceans.

_Why?_

Because they're idiots.

___________________

Jane made it her mission to make it clear to Catherine that she was one hundred percent interested in a romantic relationship with her. Jane got up, smiling, and darted down the stairs. She made Catherine's favorite breakfast, and when Anna opened her mouth to complain Jane shut her down fast.

Catherine came down, still brooding, and Jane picked her plate up and gave it to her. Catherine blinked and thanked her before she turned to leave. But before she could Jane called her back. With a smile she asked her to stay downstairs with her, when Catherine sighed and caved she started to walk back.

Jane bit her lip before obviously (still in Catherine's eyesight) raked her eyes over her body and bit her lip.

Catherine tripped.

______________________

Catherine was leaning over the counter, her back facing the sink so she could watch over the adult children in the living room while Jane changed.

Jane skipped down the stairs, a plan already in mind, and sped to the kitchen. Catherine nodded to her as an acknowledgement. Jane walked behind her. Jane got her second cup of tea and leaned beside her.

"Anyone dead yet?"

"Nope, Anne has somehow escaped Kat's wrath-"

"Impressive."

"Cathy is fucking winning-"

"Not surprised."

"Anna technically rage quit-"

"Yep."

"And Kat is solidly helping Cathy win."

"All is normal."

Catherine laughed before taking another sip of her mango tea. Jane took the moment to appreciate just how perfect the woman in front of her was. She was watching the _'children'_ with her, something that nobody else would/could do because for one they hate responsibility and two they're children themselves.

She knew how to make Jane's tea by _heart_ , Jane knew that Catheirne made her tea everyday. Catherine worked out (you know how she knows that) she was smart, highly opinionated, and loyal.

She was also so sweet, like when Jane was too afraid to get her shots because of the needle and she went with her, and even rescheduled hers to that day so she could show Jane there wasn't anything to be afraid of. They'd both spent the next day wincing at how sore their arm was, but Jane wasn't afraid anymore.

Or when for Valentine's Day when Kat, Anne, and Anna were hesitant to go out (Cathy had no qualms about using the discounts for the bookstore) she went out and bought flowers for all three of them.

For Anna a _Protea_ , a flower that represents _diversity_ and _courage_.

For Kat a _Gladiolus_ , a flower that represents _strength_ and _honour_.

For Anne a _Water_ _Lily_ , a flower that represents _laughter_.

She went through the ordeal of finding something that a water lily could live in, transporting it to the house and putting it in the backyard without Anne seeing, for someone who she claimed to _hate_.

While she was there at the shop she also bought flowers for Cathy and Jane.

For Cathy a _Gardenia_ , a flower that represents _family_.

And for Jane a _Camellia_ , a flower that represented _admiration_.

But now that Jane is thinking about it she realizes it also symbolizes _secret love, longing_. Catherine had been telling her how she felt for a long time, and Jane just didn't realize it.

Jane smiled and looked away from Catherine before she was caught staring. She hoped that Catherine understood soon, because it was getting harder and harder to not just kiss her.

________________________

Catherine was asking what the children wanted for dinner, and everyone was in disagreement.

Anne wanted pizza

Jane wanted chinese

Anna wanted tacos

Kat wanted burgers

Cathy wanted chicken

And Lina wanted mexican

It wasn't going very well.

Jane got up to wash her mug, once she put it on the drying rack she glanced over at Catherine. She started to walk back to her spot, but when she walked past Catherine she raised her hands and trailed a finger along her back. She immediately put her hand back down the moment she was in sight, but she caught Catherine's shiver and look of surprise.

Jane smirked, and proudly sat back down, making eye contact with Catherine everytime she looked over to her for confirmation.

It was great.

__________________________

They were eating dinner (burgers, Kat ended up winning due to the fact that Cathy was her girlfriend and it was easy to convince her to switch sides, Anna was her best friend, Anne was her cousin, Jane was her mother, and Jane could convince Catherine to do anything) Kat and Cathy curled up together on the couch, Anna and Anne at the island doing something that would probably piss Jane and Catherine off later, and Jane and Catherine were sitting next to each other on the floor.

Jane was silently laughing at how tense Catherine was, but she was beyond excited to see what she would do when they were the last two people awake.

Hopefully she would do something.

Slowly but surely the rest of the queens went to bed, Anna and Anne going first, the two being the easiest to tire out due to their energy through the day. Kat dragged Cathy to bed next, Cathy complaining the whole way but it could be noted that she wasn't resisting and giving Kat a smitten look the entire way.

Which left Catherine and Jane all alone.

_________________________

Catherine didn't know what the _fuck_ was going on, but she wasn't complaining.

Suddenly Jane was flirtatious, asking Catherine to spend time with her again, staring at her. It was making Catherine's heart go crazy. (They always said her heart ruled over her head, and since clearly her heart was in Jane's hands it didn't matter that the logical part of her brain was telling her that Jane wasn't interested in her romantically, all that mattered was that she was flirting with her.)

"So." Jane said, sitting straight.

"So." Catherine repeated.

Jane made eye contact with Catherine, and Catherine wanted to kiss her so badly, wanted to wrap her up in her arms, carry her upstairs, and fall asleep next to her. But she didn't do any of that, instead she stared back.

Disappointment flared in Jane's eyes as her shoulders slumped in defeat. She got up and began to wash her dishes. Catherine thought about what had happened throughout the day, all the flirting Jane had been doing.

Maybe she wanted Catherine to make a move.

Catherine stood up, almost in a trance, and looked over to Jane. She walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around, her mouth open to ask Catherine something.

She never got to say it.

Catherine lunged forward and kissed Jane passionately, and to her delight Jane kissed back immediately, returned the gesture. They stood there in the kitchen, making out for a few minutes before Jane pulled away to catch her breath.

Jane clutched Catherine's shirt tightly, keeping her close as they caught their breath. Catherine leaned forward and kissed Jane languidly. She swiped her tongue over Jane's bottom lip, and grinned when she immediately opened her mouth. Catherine slipped her tongue into Jane's mouth and explored.

Jane moaned against her and kissed Catherine harder. Catherine felt her body grow hot at the way Jane was kissing her and she pressed her body into Jane's. They pulled apart, their eyes trained on each other.

" _My room now_." Catherine growled.

Jane shivered and let out a soft moan at her voice. She followed Catherine eagerly, and let out a noise when Catherine randomly turned around and slammed her lips into her own. Jane kissed back _greedily_ without hesitation.

Catherine pulled away, leaving Jane a whimpering _mess_. She turned and continued to her room, and Jane followed.

Catherine opened her door and dragged Jane in behind her. Jane latched onto Catherine and whined, asking for attention. Catherine lowly growled before kissing her again. Jane groaned into Catherine's mouth, her hips jerking against her.

Catherine picked Jane up, and swung her around to the bed. She placed her down and crawled on top of her. Catherine stared at Jane for a moment, taking in the sight before her. The most beautiful woman was under her, staring at her pleadingly, because she wanted to have sex with her.

_Holy fuck._

Catherine ducked her head down and started nipping at her neck, leaving hickeys wherever she went. Her hands slid under Jane's shirt, only to find that she wasn't wearing a bra. Catherine groaned into her neck while cupping her breasts.

Jane let out a noise that made Catherine want to take her right then and there.

So she did.

Catherine reached down and tugged her shorts down, and then her panties. Catherine rubbed through Jane's folds slowly, relishing every moan that escaped her mouth.

"Does that feel good?" Catherine purred in her ear.

_"Oh yes! So good! Please, ah, put them inside of me please!_ " Jane begged.

Catherine's eyes darkened and she suddenly thrust three fingers inside of Jane, who immediately jerked her hips upwards. Catherine started her pace slow, wanting to savor every moment she had with Jane like this.

" _Lina_." She moaned.

Her eyes were lidded, but making direct eye contact with Lina as she moaned and rode her fingers. Catherine's body was heating up at the sight of Jane moaning her name. Her fingers start moving faster inside of Jane, causing her to get louder with her moans.

Catherine put a hand over Jane's mouth, not wanting to wake the others. Jane moans loudly into her hand, her hips rocking desperately against her fingers. Catherine can see Jane begging for more in her eyes, so she curls her fingers, hoping to find her sweet spot again.

After a few tries she finds it, Jane shrieks from pleasure, her nails digging into Catherine's back.

"Lina, oh fuck, harder, _harder_!" She begs, after taking Catherine's hand away from her mouth.

Once she's said her piece she puts it back where it was and moans. Catherine slams her fingers into Jane, and smirks as her walls start to tighten, nearing her orgasm.

"Do you need to cum?" She taunted.

Jane nodded quickly, lust filling her eyes. Catherine pretended to think, slowing her fingers down.

"I _guess_ you can."

And then she resumed her pace, curling her finger repeatedly into her sweet spot. Jane tensed before orgasming, her scream could still be easily heard even through Catherine's hand. Catherine helped her ride out her high before slipping her fingers out.

Jane took her fingers and sucked them clean. She closed her eyes and moaned as she cleaned Catherine's fingers, causing Catherine to moan herself. Jane slowly pulled Catherine's fingers out of her mouth making eye contact the entire time.

They stared at each other, panting. Catherine leaned forward and kissed Jane softly, Jane sighed into the kiss relaxing into her.

They crumpled in the bed curling into each other. Catherine wrapped her arm around Jane and pulled her closer. Jane cuddled into Catherine, and started tracing shapes on her chest while breathing heavily.

"Jane?"

Jane peered up at Catherine, humming.

"Would you want to - um - go out to dinner with me?"

Jane smiled softly at her before leaning up and kissing Catherine softly.

"I would _love_ to go out with you Lina."

Catherine bit her lip and smiled at Jane, pressing a kiss to her forehead they curled into each other and fell asleep, both excited for the next day.


End file.
